


(you're) a hopeless problem

by OutlandishWhalesharks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, sick John Seed, soft(ish) John Seed, the deputy has been pining over john seed and shes not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishWhalesharks/pseuds/OutlandishWhalesharks
Summary: The deputy comes across John Seed sick in bed, she really should just kill him. For some stupid reason she doesn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by [my sick seeds head canons](https://hopecountylovin.tumblr.com/post/179604609179/sick-seed-head-canons) I posted to Tumblr a little bit ago. The idea of a Fem Dep and Sick John just wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote this. 
> 
> This takes place after the Johns Baptism but before any of the other interactions between Dep and John.
> 
> Title from You Sound Like Your Sick by Ramones.

The Deputy looks up at Seed Ranch from her hiding spot in the bushes. John Seed hasn’t been seen for days, and there has been a lot of unusual activity going in and out of the ranch, including the three other Seed siblings coming and going at odd times. The resistance thought it would be best to do a little recon to see what was going on, of course the mission got put on her. It totally wasn’t her choice, she definitely didn’t want to see him or anything. 

She had already killed a couple cult members, but not enough to set off any alarms. After sneaking past the brush over to the main house, she slowly opens the door and creeps inside.

Once inside she makes quick work of another peggie, then looks around the main room, taking whatever she can use. She finds a letter hastily written letter to Joseph of him taking over Falls End. "Yeah too bad about that Johnny Boy" she says under her breath, laughing to herself.

It's at this moment that she hears the small ringing of a bell. The noise is coming from upstairs, it’s not too loud but enough so that she can hear it just fine down stairs.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she stealthily makes her way up the staircase. Slinking past the guards on the outside deck she opens the door to the master bedroom and steps inside. 

"Finally what took you so long, I thought I was going to die before-"

John cuts himself off abruptly once he realizes who is standing just inside the doorway. 

They are both quiet, shocked into silence. It takes a minute for Rook to fully process what she's seeing.

Her mouth gapes open at the sight of John Seed clad in blue, silky, button up pajamas. She's not sure but she thinks they may be Calvin Klein - Rook never really cared about that stuff - but that would definitely be his style. His usually perfectly quaffed hair is a mess, the front stuck to his forehead by sweat, his nose bright red. 

There are several balled up tissues, along with an empty box of tissues tossed in and near the wastebasket by his bed. On the nightstand sits a small bell with a black handle, the source of the ringing. Of course he would have a bell. The dramatic fuck.

So that's what all the mysterious activity is about, he sick and his sibling were taking care of him? And really the idea of the Seeds doing something so normal as caring for their sick sibling is discomforting. 

John breaks the silence first “Deputy, have you come to show me mercy by killing me quickly rather then this slow death?” He reaches a hand up to his mouth as he coughs dramatically for emphasis.

She can’t help but roll her eyes and scoff before saying “Seems like you just got a bad case of the sniffles to me.” Rook leans against the wall, crossing her arms trying to keep herself from from rushing to the bed to take care of him. 

What was wrong with her? She should be killing him, like he said, she most definitely should not be concerned for him. 

It’s been weeks now since the dream she had about him, but that is where the blame lies for the current feelings she has for the demented sociopath. The things she dreamt he did to her have been running through her mind non stop since. It was right after he “baptized” her, and in it he didn’t hold her under the water or threaten her, no he was able to make her confess everything simply by using his hands, tongue, and…

Shit he was staring at her, the miserable look on his facing shifting into something darker, with a knowing glint in those hypnotic blue eyes. Though now they are glassy from his cold, but she still can’t help the shiver that runs down her back and the impure thoughts that implant in her mind. Seriously she needed to be committed.

This time the ringing of his stupid bell wakes her from her trance. Her head snaps to where the sound is coming from, eyes glaring trying not show what she’s thinking.

With a smirk he says “Well if you're not going to kill me, might as well make yourself useful and grab the VapoRub from bathroom.” 

The deputy means to throw a knife at the bastards head then take over the rest of the ranch, but no instead she finds herself walking towards him. For the second time in the few minutes she’s been here they are both too shocked for words.

John’s eyes widen for a brief second, before he puts on his smug mask. He eyes her suspiciously as she gets get closer, his hand reaching out to the pistol next to him. She doesn't attack though, just takes his bell. A toothy grin stretches across his face when she says “Fine, but I’m taking your stupid ass bell.”

Turning towards the en suite bathroom Rook continues to ridicule herself for this incredibly dumb action, yet her feet never falter. Once in the bathroom she finds the VapoRub under the sink. 

A sharp and quick ringing has her smashing her head in to the sink. What the fuck? Did he get another bell? Is he fucking kidding?

Angry footsteps carry her out back to his bedside, she slaps the jar on the table then wrenches the bell out of his hand and throws across the other side of the room. An odd brassy noise coming from the impact. 

The infuriating man only smiles in return, then reaches out to the drawer of the bedside table to reveal several identical bells. The smug look on his face causes her fingers to twitch into a fist. At least now she isn’t thinking about fucking him.

Instead of punching him she uses the energy to shove the drawer shut with a pointed look that shows how over his shit she is. She turns to storm out but is stopped when he grabs her wrist. The warmth of his touch sending that heat and want back to her core. Dammit.

The gasp that parts from her lips leaves her cheeks blushing, with her eyes trying to looking anywhere but at him. 

When she finally faces him he wears a wolfish grin then says “Don't leave so fast, I need your help.” Those deep blue eye boring into her as his thumb starts to softly sweep back and forth over the pulse of her wrist. 

That look and repetitive motion combined with the idea of him needing her sets her whole body a blaze. His eyes turn their attention to her throat as she swallows loudly.

John bites his lip then lets go of her wrist with a last squeeze. He then reaches over to the table, grabs the VapoRub then pushes it into her hand. With his other hand he undoes his pajama shirt, in one quick motion. Wow he didn’t even rip a button.

It's her turn to bite her lip as she thinks of him taking off her clothes in a similar fashion. Mindlessly she takes the jar, unscrewing it as she steps closer to the bed.

He scoots over on the bed to give her space. As if in a trance she shucks off her boots and gets on the bed, leaning on her knees and facing his bare chest.

Hungry eyes take in every scar and tattoo on his battered torso. With shaking fingers she slowly takes the lid off the jar and sticks her fingers into the cool ointment, the medicated scent filling the air. She then starts to rub it into his warm chest, her eyes involuntarily closing as she loses herself to the feel of his skin against her touch.

The small groan that escapes him as she rubs into his chest, causes what little restraint she has left to run for the hills. The VapoRub falls to the floor as she uses her now free hand to wrap around his neck, her fingernails digging into skin as she brings his face to hers.

Their lips meet to form an awkward yet needy kiss that quickly changes to something much more ravenous. 

Recovering rather quickly from yet another shock, John’s arms wrap around her. Though really the look in his eyes tell her this is exactly what he wanted. One hand cradles the base of her head, the other puts a vice like grip on her hip.

He breaks the kiss and begins to pepper small kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The gentle kiss turns to a nip of his teeth when he reaches her jugular. She moans when his devilish tongue soothingly runs across the spot right after.

His laugh against her skin brings her back to the moment. What the fuck is she doing?!?! But before she can do anything the hand at her hip moves up to open her blouse, leaving only enough room to think about how she’s slightly disappointed that he unbuttons her shirt slowly unlike she how fantasized about earlier. 

However her disappointment dissipates quickly once he starts kissing her stomach, making his way up to her breasts. At first he starts out slow and almost sweet, then his kisses begin to get rougher and he adds a sharp bite as he takes her nipple in his mouth. She takes in a sharp breath, then softly hums at the rush of different sensations. Rook has always liked her sex rough but this is especially how she imagined things would be with monster pressed up against her.

Again he smiles against her skin then takes her other nipple in his mouth. His hands move down to unbutton her pants.

Her arms continue to roam his body and slowly make their way down to his pants. She takes a moment to untie them then pulls them down past his ass. The Junior Deputy is definitely not left disappointed by what lays underneath the silk. His dick is quite long with a decent girth and slight curve. 

Rooks eyes widen and her own lips turn into a wide grin. Another laugh leaves him as he looks up at her. “Like what you see Deputee?” His voice harsh and coarse with lust and the lingering sickness.

She wants to roll her eyes or make some smart ass comment but all she can do is nod and take off her pants. His hand grab her ass, fingers digging into the meat. He's going to leave a mark, she should hate that, and yet it only makes her want him more. 

Once they’re both naked he lays her down and straddles her hips. Those big blues soften for a moment as he looks down at her, a hand reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. 

For the briefest of moments she melts into his touch. At the same moment they both remember themselves and put their walls back up, at least some of them. His look hardening and her posture stiffening up slightly.

Moving past the unnerving moment, John’s hands find their way to her folds gently rubbing and stroking. “Mmmmm so needy for me aren't you?” He begins to quicken the tempo.

Her mouth opens to respond, when his speed picks up even more and he sticks a finger inside of her. An embarrassing grunt escapes her, but she has no time to care (or pay any mind to the ass hat’s smug smile) as he slips another finger in and bends them both just so. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, letting out a much sexier moan this time.

She's close, so close. Until he stops, causing her head to whip up, eyes wide open. His eyes are hooded over that same wolfish smile from earlier plastered across his face. “You know what I want to hear darling.” Laying a heavy emphasis on the g, his voice thick with want, if not slightly nasally.

What should have been a sigh but comes out as more of needy groan, leaves her lips. The jerk’s smile only widening.

Leaning forward, she whispers into his ear “YESSS!” She then nibbles at his ear lobe with a fair amount of sharpness in her bite.

The action elicits a growl as he suddenly pushes inside of her, their soft moans intertwine together as she stretches for him. He begins to thrust slowly, quickly building up to a fast rhythm. 

A wonderful sensation runs through her as his movements get more erratic. She takes a moment to look at him, and really must he look so happy with himself? She huffs, then decides to even the score by catching him off guard and flips them both over so that she's on top. The movement while he’s still inside of her causes an extra flutter of heat to rush through her. 

He’s still smiling until she begins to ride him fiercely rocking her hips against him. Finally that stupid smile is gone, replaced by look of look of joy mixed with anguish. She leans forward, speeding up her movements. Biting into his lip as he reaches up to smack her ass, hard. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure pushes her over the edge and she leans down to bite deep into his shoulder to stifle her scream. As her walls tighten against him, the Baptist lets out another growl as follows her. His hand finding its way into her hair to gently pull. As she starts to come down she falls across him tired and satisfied.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” She mindlessly mumbles into his chest.

“Me too.” he admits, his voice barely a whisper. 

Two strong arms reach up around her. One tattooed hand traces small circles along her back. The other moves up to play with strands of her hair. An uncharacteristically honest and soft moment for both of them. 

The oddly tender moment is completely derailed when he sneezes violently on her face. 

Her body tenses as she pushes off of him. “What the fuck John, your gonna get me sick.” That's when it sinks in, no only did she just fuck John Seed, she fucked a disgustingly sick John Seed. She can't even begin to process the few weird moments when it felt so much more then fucking. Seriously what the hell was wrong with her?! 

“Don't worry Deputy, I'll be sure to take care of you as well as you've taken care of me.” He says with a chuckle and the bastard has the nerve to wink at her.

Out of pure reflex and fury she throws her fist into his face, promptly knocking him out. Then she wipes his snot, spit, and everything else off with his expensive sheets. Asshole.

Quick minutes later Rook finds herself fleeing Seed Ranch while still trying to button her pants and praying to any god that will listen that she doesn't get sick or give in to her stupid needs again.


	2. a dark world (aches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting her sick, John Seed makes good on the promise he made to the Deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally wrote more this 'verse yay! I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Chapter title from Cough Syrup by Young The Giant

The urge to flee the scene of her crime is strong. She wants to run to another region, to get as far away from him as possible. Of course the damn bastard makes it impossible.

John Seed had set up multiple roadblocks and worse had his people fucking with hers. First it was the Ryes, so she had to go and take care of them. Then the Peggies tried to take back Fall’s End. 

By the time she’s finally stopped all his bullshit, Rook is exhausted. The small sniffle she had at the beginning of the day has evolved into a runny nose and cough. Her back is sore as if there’s a thousand little bruises running up her spine. Her head feels like it's on fire while the rest of her body fights the chills. Yep that smug asshole got her sick. 

To add insult to injury it has now started to rain, hard. The big drops of water soaking through her layers, and leaving her soaking.

Raiding the abandoned cabin she’s chosen to stay in, she finds a bottle of high strength cough syrup and takes a few generous gulps straight from the bottle. 

She then goes through the closet for some dry clothes. She settles for an oversized t-shirt that says ‘I like big bucks and I cannot lie’ with a picture of a buck underneath, she doesn’t bother with any pants, not like anyone’s gonna be around to see anything.

As she’s changing she’s overcome by a coughing fit. The force of her coughs send more pain throughout her body, her head feels as though it may explode at any moment. She was so going to kill John Seed for this. She cant help but laugh at herself for that last thought, the last time she was close enough to kill that monster she just fucked him instead.

The deputy is left leaning against the wall as her coughs subside. She weakly walks over to the cough syrup and takes a few more gulps. As she puts the bottle down, she frowns. The medicine is nearly gone, hadn't it been mostly full when she found it?

A violent chill distracts her from the concerning thought. A fire. That's what she needs.

Luckily there was still a lot of wood for the fire inside. She throughs a few logs into the fireplace and finds some newspaper to use as kindling. Using a match from her pack to light the fire. 

All the movement has her feeling dizzy and off. Like she’s drunk but also like she’s been hit by a truck. Shit. She did take too much cough syrup.

With that thought she tries to stand abruptly only to immediately sit back down and throw up in her lap. The color of her vomit is the same vibrant red of the medicine. Wonderful.

An odd hysterical laugh bubbles out of her before it turns into a sob. She was going to die here alone and covered in vomit. Making things worse she begins to think of John and the promis he made her. 

At that moment the door flings open and lightning strikes in the distance exposing the outline of a man at the entrance.

Another hysterical laugh is the only way she can think to react.

The man steps inside.

Rook rolls her eyes. Of course, she's od'd and dying in this cabin, so her mind decides to cook up hallucination of no one other than…

“John fucking Seed” Her voice riding the line between laughter and tears.

He steps inside, the dark smile on his lips fades into a scowl of concern as he takes in her appearance.

“Deputy? What’s wrong?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m dying.” she smiles goofily.

He bends down to pick up the cough syrup bottle, inspecting it carefully. “How much of this did you take?”

The giggly shrug she gives as reply does nothing to sooth his worry. He stands then turns as though he’s going to leave.

“Wait John! Your not going to leave me like this are you?”

“What’s that? Do you want me to take care of you Deputy?”

“Well…” she pauses not wanting to give up the feelings she’s held deep down for quite a while, that only got worse after the other night. Then again it's not like the man before her was anything other than a figment of her mind. So fuck it, she decides, “Yes.”

“Sorry I don’t have a special bell.” she adds in a mocking tone.

“Hmm I might be able to spare one for you.” John smiles at her “Okay my dearest.” he says while eyeing the puddle of vomit on her lap. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

It should concern her that the hand used to pull her up, does in fact feel very real. But between the fogginess in her head and the look on his face she just can't find it within her to care.

She lets him lead her to the bathroom and turns on the water, which is luckily still running and hot, letting the tub fill up.

Without hesitation she strips off the oversized shirt and her underwear. John chuckles as he leads her into the tub.

The hot water soothes her aching body and helps with her chills. Soon she can feel dexterous hands combing through her thick hair.

She hums in contentment. “I want this. For reals.” 

The hands still for a moment. 

“What’s that darling?” 

“You. I want you, your body, you mind, your devotion.” She pauses a moment before continuing. 

“Not the creepy sadistic Harald who says ‘how high’ when his megalomaniac brother asks him to jump, or some hallucination I create in my mind, like you are now.”

She never really notices the way his grip tightenes when she mentions Joseph or how they go completely limp whens she called him a hallucination.

“Well if you just said ‘Yes’ Deputy, you could have me.” His breath is hot against her ear as he speaks to her. 

“I wouldn’t though, not really. You would still be Joseph’s first.” 

The delusion doesn’t say anything for a long time after that, just simply continues to comb her hair then helps her rinse and change into new clothes. 

He then forces her to drink a whole glass of water, which she very much does not like doing.

“At least it seems you threw most of the cough syrup up so you should be fine. But I’ll have to keep an eye on you while you sleep.”

He puts her in the bed in the back room of the cabin. He then walks over to the chair in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?”

“I just said I have to watch you sleep. Or is that too creepy and sadistic for Deputy.” 

Ignoring the pout in his voice she replies “Not form all the way over there! Come lay with me?”she pats the bed next to her as if to make the idea more enticing. Then she adds “Please?”

He sighs then walks back over to the bed and sits, leaning against the headboard. She snuggles up against him so that her head is in his lap. His finger absentmindedly playing with her hair.

She’s almost asleep when she hears him say “I want this too. To belong just to you.”

The words are just over a whisper, and Rook must admit that this has got to be one of the best hallucinations anyone has ever had. 

***

Hours later Rook sits up with a jolt. The things he did for her, the things she said to him, it all felt so real, so much more than a hallucination. 

Looking at the space next to her, she confirms that its empty. Relief sets in as she begins to think he really was just a delusion of her drug addled mind. That is until she smells burning and hears faint curses coming from the main room of the cabin.

She stands on shaky legs and all sense of stealth is lost as a violent cough works its way out of her lungs. 

The smug bastard in the kitchen stops to look at her. The pot on the stove next to him is boiling over and she can see the source of the burning smell, blackened slices of bread, in the toaster next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” 

“You were pretty fucked up last night, you know they put doses on medication for a reason right?” He says looking at her with a raised eyebrow and that stupid smug smirk.

Ignoring his question, she asks one of her own “What are you doing?”

“Making you dinner, obviously.”

She quirks an eyebrow at his ‘dinner.’

“Well I was trying to anyways.” he waves a hand as if to dismiss the actual outcome of the food he’s made. 

Despite the talk, he still insists on plating his meal. They sit awkwardly at the small table. Luckily the stuff in the pot was canned soup and that was pretty hard to fuck up too badly. The heat does feel great against her sore throat. She doesnt touch the black toast.

Looking up from her soup she's taken aback by his intense blue eyes staring at her. 

“Why are you here John?” she says breaking the silence.

“I promised to take care of you as you did me Deputy.” 

“Besides your the one who asked me to do so.”

“Yeah, because I was messed up on cough syrup.”

“Whatever you say Deputy.” he says with his signature smugness.

After a long while of awkward staring between the two of them she decides to swallow down some of her pride and thank him. It takes a lot more effort than she’d care to admit. 

“So, uh, thanks for uh last night and this...meal. If you can call it that” She says the last part under breath.

He only continues to stare. Then his eyes change to worry as he begins to look her over.

“What?!”

“I was just wondering how much it physically hurt you to say that. You really are so much more pleasant when aided by a whole bottle of cough syrup.” 

The slick smile of triumph he wears on his face pisses her off.

“Well like I said thank you. But Im feeling much better now, definitely not gonna od or anything so you might as well be on your way. Im sure you have plenty of evil Herald-y things to do, sinners to cut up and shit.” 

She stands and begins to walk toward the bedroom. Despite what she said she still feels pretty shitty and would like to go back to sleep. Of course the asshole grabs her wrist before she can get too far. 

“Oh Deputy...did you really think I was done taking care of you?”

Her throat goes dry. “Uh...yeah?”

A smug laugh leaves those dastardly perfect lips of his. “But what kind of man would I be if I didn’t repay your kindness with the perfect cold remedy.”

She swallows hard. Before she can say anything though he pulls her wrist and subsequently her whole body towards him. 

Those piercing blue eyes only stare at her for moment. The silence between them saying so much more than either of them could, well sober anyways.

To her own surprise she’s the one who breaks the stare and brings her lips to his. It doesn't take John long to reciprocate. 

Suddenly he’s pushing her up against the wall. His big tattooed hands exploring every inch of her body as though he may never have another chance. Which honestly this moment could, and really should, be the last time this atrocity happens.

That last thought certainly doesn’t make her want to stop, if anything it just makes her that much hotter. It feels like if she doesn't take every piece of him now, she’ll never get another chance. 

They break their kiss as the need to breathe wins out, his forehead leaning against hers. The look of lust and recklessness in his eyes show that he is having similar feelings.

Without warning he brings his hands down to her ass and lifts, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom and drops her on the bed. Using those deft fingers, he unbuttons and removes his shirt with the same quickness as he had the first time.

She follows suit and removes her shirt and underwear. He stills, standing over her and the bed with a look of awe and hunger, as his eyes roam over every part of her. Her eyes do the same to him, spending the most time on his already hard erection.

The last time felt so unreal that neither of them took the time to really look at each other or cherish the moment. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at the idea that she was, in fact, cherishing this time with him.

He finally kneels down on the bed, his inked fingers gently touch the soft skin of her inner thighs. Leaning down his lips meet her folds, the heat in her belly unfurls. It’s not just what he’s doing with his tongue, but the lewd groan he makes when he first licks her, like she was some sort of extravagant meal.

Trembling fingers stroke through his thick hair, ruining his perfectly quaffed hair. The idea she can mess up his hair like this, brings her that much closer to the edge. 

Eyes dark with lust look up at her taking in the ecstasy on her face. He takes his tongue directly to her clit at an exceedingly fast rate, then sticks two fingers inside her. That makes her moan loudly, which only urges him on, his fingers pump in and out of her. He quirks his fingers in such a way that she sees stars. 

Her hands let go of his hair as she comes down from her orgasm. He leans up and wipes his mouth a proud smile on his face.

She rolls her eyes at him as she pulls him down to the bed. 

He takes one last moment to look at her, before sinking inside of her, eliciting a moan from both of them. His movements are slow at first, then gain speed with her meeting each of his thrusts with vigor.

When their movements became more erratic, she stills and gently pushes him off. 

Watching her curiously as she gets on all fours next to him, and flashes him a hungry and demanding smile, he follows suit and gets on his knees behind her.

A guttural moan escapes her as he enters her again. His movements quicken and without thought his hands dig into her hair, pulling for leverage. The groan of pleasure she gives encourages him to take it a step further as he brings his hand hard against her ass.

This time the moan she gives is accompanied with the shout of his name. Another slap on her ass leaves her screaming in pleasure as she falls on the bed beneath her.

Her orgasm leaves her muscles tightening around him causing him to join her in ecstacy with a moan of her name. He too falls, landing on top of her.

Minutes later they roll over. They lay together, their bodys glistening with sweat, her head resting against his chest

It's almost sweet. Luckily another coughing fit disturbs the moment. She ends up coughing all over him.

"Oh come on Deputy, did no one teach you manners? Your going to get me sick."

His words are dripping with sarcasm, and she can all but see the smirk he’s wearing. However, he's also gently rubbing her back, so she only lightly slaps at his chest.

"Asshole" she says affectionately.

A moment passes and she adds "This is all your fault anyways."

"Your the one that snuck into my bedroom." 

"Well..." She’s cut off by his shushes. He actually shushed her, the jerk!

He then kisses her forehead "Go to sleep Deputy, after our little...workout session you should start feeling much better."

She should throw him out, leave, knock him out again, anything but snuggle into him and fall asleep. Oh well, she is still sick anyways.

The next morning Rook half expects to wake up in the depths of John’s bunker but to her surprise she can hear birds just outside,and she’s feeling significantly better. Though she would never admit that to him.

She opens her eyes to look around the cabin, John’s nowhere to be seen. The only evidence that he was even there lays on the table next to the bed. One of those damn bells with a blue ribbon perfectly tied into a bow. She really shouldn't be smiling at the gesture, nor should she wrap it up in old rag and stuff it in her pack. 

That man always makes her want to do what she shouldn’t, the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta dah? This was supposed to be a quick drabble next thing I know I'm writing the first draft until 4o'clock in the morning and making plans to write both a prequel and sequel to this. So yeah expect that some time in the future. This is my first time writing actual fic for this fandom and writing any smut so I hope its not horrible. 
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic, the Seeds or anything else FC5 related you can find me on Tumblr @ [hopecoutylovin](https://hopecountylovin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
